


Off Script

by thedragondidit (humorless_hexagon)



Series: Behind the Scenes [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Excessive Gushing, Interviews, Love at First Sight, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humorless_hexagon/pseuds/thedragondidit
Summary: Jesse McCree has been on his fair share of talk shows. He knows the routine- the host asks a set of pre-discussed questions, he says what he's allowed to, and they move on. However, with Hanzo now in the picture, interviews can be more unpredictable than Jesse thought.





	Off Script

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a while after the events of [Do You Mind?](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/14907060). I recommend reading that first, so this all makes sense!

“So, Jesse, tell us about this mysterious man we’ve seen plastered all over Twitter.” The interviewer fixes Jesse with an all-knowing stare, her thin lips stretched into somewhat of a sneer. Jesse doesn’t like talk-show hosts- they’re terrifyingly competent actors with the tenacity and conniving wit of paparazzi. It's a lethal combination.

Still, Jesse stays calm. He’s practiced this with Gabe- _play it sweet, but honest_. “I reckon you mean Hanzo?”

The image from Twitter of them laughing appears on the projector behind McCree and the interviewer. The audience cheers, and Jesse’s cheeks flush a bit from the unflattering picture. At least Hanzo looks good in it.

“Yeah that’s him.” Jesse runs a hand through his hair to keep himself together.

It's not that he’s embarrassed about the whole world knowing about their relationship (the novelty of being a public figure has worn out over time). Jesse is more concerned about Hanzo’s well-being. Hanzo didn’t go into their relationship aware of issues with media presence, or paparazzi, or anything that entailed dating a celebrity. 

The talk-show host narrows her gaze. “Are you two… together?”

Jesse bites his lip, trying to hold back a smile. “Sure are,” he says giddily.

Jesse wonders if Hanzo is watching right now- probably not. Even when dating someone whose career depended on media, Hanzo wasn’t particularly interested in pop culture. Not this aspect of it, at least. Talk-shows weren’t refined or honest enough for Hanzo. He liked getting the real details, which is something Jesse finds admirable.

“Do you think he’s the one for you?” The host is sitting on the edge of her seat now, nibbling on the edge of her thin, red lips. 

This wasn’t a question she had prepared for him. They were supposed to move on after the last question and talk about his upcoming TV show. She goes off script, and Jesse is caught off-guard.

“I, ah, how do I phrase this?” Jesse pouts and looks down at his hands. “It’s like- we’ve only been datin’ for a short period of time but…” Jesse rubs his hands together and gathers his thoughts, ultimately snowballing them and looking back up at the woman. “Do you believe in love at first sight?”

The interviewer laughs, almost condescending, but not quite. “I can’t say I do.”

Jesse uses the moment to feign empathy. “I didn’t either- ‘tiI saw Hanzo, that is.” The host nods along, but Jesse can tell she doesn’t believe him, so he paints a picture: “He was just so… pensive and sharp when I sat next to him. Then we started talking, and we clicked. and it felt like I had found something that was missin’ my whole life.”

He’s not entirely acting, just telling a story. There’s enough honesty behind the words that Jesse feels confident in saying them, but it’s a lot more than he intended to share with an audience, and, by extent the world.

Unaware of his internal turmoil and smitten with Jesse’s romantic story, the audience coos. He can’t help but give them an embarrassed smile. It’s so unlike Jesse’s usual public presence, which is suave and charming, never so tongue-tied and love-struck.

“So you met fairly recently?” the host asks (the “after you became famous?” is implied).

“Yeah, he had actually never seen anything I was in before we met,” Jesse answers amicably, addressing what she was really asking. “He didn’t even know I was a well-known actor until his brother told him.”

“That seems pretty surprising, considering you’re such hot topic.” She raises her eyebrows in disbelief. “Have you ever suspected he was lying?”

Jesse has to think about it for exactly two seconds. “Never.”

Because he hasn’t. He trusts Hanzo more than most people, which feels a little crazy to say about someone he met fairly recently, but it’s true.

“Seems a little risky for such a popular celebrity as yourself,” the talk-show host chides. Some people in the audience murmur in agreement.

“Trust me, no one is _that_ good of a liar. When I approached him, he couldn’t recognize me if there was a gun to his head. It was very endearing.”

“How sweet.” The host’s tone drips with disinterest. She wants drama and suspicion, not Jesse to gush over his boyfriend. “Well, I’m sure we will be hearing more about you two in the future.”

Jesse’s heart leaps at the thought of the future. They had already managed to trend on Twitter, the paparazzi could eat them alive. Still, there was so much that he could learn about Hanzo. So much they could do together. The amount of possibility is dizzying.

But Jesse keeps his anxieties and excitements to himself, and just smiles his trademark charming smile. “I reckon you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of you have asked for more in this universe, and I am delighted to oblige. I have an outline for a multi-chaptered sequel in the works at the moment, so stay tuned for that! Until then, thank you for all the support! Your kudos and comments keep me writing :)


End file.
